ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 All Soap Episode Count
In 2013, Days of our Lives and The Young and the Restless each aired 253 episodes, The Bold and the Beautiful aired 252 and General Hospital aired 248. The internet rivals of ''All My Children produced 43 and ''One Life to Live with 40. DAYS and Y&R had 14 actors make the list, GH had 13 and B&B had 9. Vincent Irizarry (David Hayward) and Darnell Williams (Jesse Hubbard) appeared in the most AMC episodes with 35 while Robert Gorrie appeared in all but one OLTL episode at 39. The top recurring guest performers were Max Ehrich (Fenmore Baldwin, Y&R) and Evan and Luke Kruntchev (Parker Jonas, DAYS) who appeared in 70 episodes placing in 85th. The Top 50 Past Yearly Leaders Most Appearances Eight Consecutive Times (2006-2013) *Maurice Benard *Peter Bergman *Steve Burton *Katherine Kelly Lang *Joshua Morrow *Laura Wright *Jacob Young Seven Times *Julie Marie Berman (2006-2012) *Sharon Case (2006-2008; 2010-2013) *Galen Gering (2006;2007; 2009-2013) *Rebecca Herbst (2006-2009; 2011-2013) *Kelly Monaco (2006;2007; 2009-2013) *Ronn Moss (2006-2012) *James Scott (2007-2013) *Alison Sweeney (2006;2007; 2009-2013) *Jason Thompson (2006; 2008-2013) Six Times *Kristen Alderson (2007-2012) *Eric Braeden (2008-2013) *Kassie DePaiva (2006-2011) *Michael Easton (2006-2011) *Melissa Claire Egan (2007-2010; 2012; 2013) *Eric Martsolf (2006; 2007; 2009; 2010; 2012; 2013) Five Times *Melissa Archer (2006-2008; 2010; 2011) *John-Paul Lavoisier (2007-2011) *Cameron Mathison (2006-2010) *Kimberly McCullough (2007-2011) *Billy Miller (2009-2013) *Alicia Minshew (2006-2009; 2011) *Trevor St. John (2006-2010) *Michelle Stafford (2006; 2007; 2010-2012) *Heather Tom (2008-2009; 2011-2013) *Arianne Zucker (2009-2013) Four Times *Kristian Alfonso (2006; 2008; 2011; 2012) *Bradford Anderson (2007-2009; 2012) *Brandon Barash (2008-2010; 2012) *Shawn Christian (2010-2013) *Tyler Christopher (2006-2009) *Don Diamont (2006; 2011-2013) *Chad Duell (2010-2013) *Susan Flannery (2006; 2007; 2009; 2010) *Thorsten Kaye (2006-2009) *Michael E. Knight (2006; 2007; 2009; 2010) *Kim Matula (2010-2013) *Michael Muhney (2010-2013) *Ingo Rademacher (2007-2010) *Peter Reckell (2006-2008; 2011) *Greg Vaughan (2006-2008; 2013) *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (2009-2012) *Dominic Zamprogna (2010-2013) Three Times *Sarah Brown (2008-2010) *Scott Clifton (2011-2013) *Farah Fath (2006; 2008; 2009) *Nancy Lee Grahn (2006; 2012; 2013) *Lindsay Hartley (2006; 2007; 2011) *Amelia Heinle (2011-2013) *Christian LeBlanc (2007; 2012; 2013) *Natalia Livingston (2006; 2007; 2009) *Melissa Reeves (2011-2013) *Melody Thomas Scott (2008; 2012; 2013) *Jack Wagner (2006-2008) Two Times *Camila Banus (2012; 2013) *Rebecca Budig (2008; 2010) *Molly Burnett (2010; 2011) *David Canary (2007; 2009) *Crystal Chappell (2009; 2010) *Jessica Collins (2012; 2013) *Jennifer Gareis (2008; 2009) *Emily Harper (2006; 2007) *Alexa Havins (2006; 2007) *Drake Hogestyn (2008; 2012) *Roger Howarth (2006; 2012) *Vincent Irizarry (2009; 2010) *Jonathan Jackson (2010; 2011) *Jay Kenneth Johnson (2008; 2009) *Jennifer Landon (2006; 2007) *Mark Lawson (2010; 2011) *Lisa LoCicero (2009; 2013) *Florencia Lozano (2009; 2011) *Chandler Massey (2012; 2013) *John McCook (2008; 2013) *Heidi Mueller (2006; 2007) *Kirsten Storms (2008; 2009) *Maura West (2006; 2008) *Darnell Williams (2008; 2009) *Bree Williamson (2007; 2011) One Time *Adrian Bellani (2006) *Blake Berris (2013) *Nadia Bjorin (2010) *Tracey E. Bregman (2013) *Darin Brooks (2013) *John Brotheron (2008) *Brianna Brown (2010) *Teresa Castillo (2013) *Christina Chambers (2007) *Judith Chapman (2008) *Terri Conn (2007) *Zach Conroy (2010) *Bryan Dattillo (2007) *Eileen Davidson (2013) *Casey Jon Deidrick (2012) *Bobbie Eakes (2007) *Colin Egglesfield (2006) *Genie Francis (2012) *Linsey Godfrey (2013) *Ricky Paull Goldin (2009) *Renee Elise Goldsberry (2006) *Adam Gregory (2011) *Deidre Hall (2012) *Rick Hearst (2006) *Elizabeth Hendrickson (2013) *Finola Hughes (2012) *Sean Kanan (2013) *Lauren Koslow (2013) *Jamie Luner (2010) *Kate Mansi (2013) *Forbes March (2007) *Joseph Mascolo (2011) *Kelley Missal (2010) *Debbi Morgan (2008) *Stephen Nichols (2012) *Michael Park (2007) *Nathan Parson (2010) *Tom Pelphrey (2006) *Sebastian Roche (2007) *Dahlia Salem (2010) *Paul Satterfield (2006) *Sabine Singh (2007) *Erika Slezak (2011) *Freddie Smith (2013) *Jesse Soffer (2006) *Chrishell Stause (2009) *Kelly Sullivan (2012) *Kelly Thiebaud (2013) *Aiden Turner (2008) *Hunter Tylo (2011) *Jerry Ver Dorn (2011) *Jordi Vilasuso (2011) *Megan Ward (2008) *McKenzie Westmore (2007) *Marie Wilson (2006) *Robert S. Woods (2009) *Mark Cameron Wystrach (2006) Category:Episode Counts